


Thunderstorms at Camp Cambell

by KyrstenScribbles



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Its platonic u creepos, M/M, My son max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrstenScribbles/pseuds/KyrstenScribbles
Summary: My son Max has a nightmare





	Thunderstorms at Camp Cambell

The cabin windows shook with each clap of thunder and creaked at each splash of pelting raindrops that fell from the dark grey sky. Inside, Neil, Nikki, and Max were sleeping quietly and calmly.  
Or at least Neil and Nikki were.  
Max, on the other hand, was shaking and sweating as his night terrors returned to him. Mumbling for some unknown creature to leave him the hell alone, he tossed around under his thin blanket, panting.  
\--  
David couldn’t sleep. He shifted multiple times in his bed, each position becoming uncomfortable within a matter of seconds. He internally kicked himself for drinking so much coffee before bedtime. He couldn’t help it that Gwen had bought his favorite cherry chocolate creamer. It wasn’t like the storm that was tearing apart the camp was helping him catch z’s either. A particularly loud clap of thunder boomed at that moment and David flinched.  
It was getting pretty bad.  
He should check on the campers.  
\--  
The counselor went around to every cabin, his red hair soaked and his eyes had none of their usual light in them. One by one he drudged through mud and puddles, opening the door to each cabin carefully as not to awake anyone inside.  
And boy, was no one awake. To find most of the campers sleeping peacefully was a shock to David. He couldn’t help but smile to himself.  
His little campers were so brave.  
He hummed to himself as he felt the need for sleep fall upon his shoulders. He began marching back to his cabin when he stopped in his tracks.  
He had forgotten to check on a certain trio.  
\--  
David walked up the steps to the cabin where Neil, Max, and Nikki had decided to stay. Again, he opened the door carefully to peek inside.  
One, two, three.  
Three sleeping bodies he counted out and sighed in relief. Of course they wouldn’t mind the storm. They were the bravest trio of campers he knew.  
He slowly began to shut the door when he heard a sharp noise.  
Opening the door to its full, the counselor peered inside and looked for the source of the noise. Another sharp noise came again and David found himself looking at Max.  
Max whimpered for the third time and thrashing around, kicking his blanket and himself and managing to get his feet caught in the sheets.  
David was by his side immediately.  
“Max! Max are you-”  
David’s voice was filled with concern and his eyebrows crinkled in fright. In an attempt to calm the bushy haired boy, David grabbed ahold of the arm much smaller than his own.  
Max’s bright eyes opened, brimming with tears and looking around in panic.  
“Don’t!”  
He screamed, pulling his arm away from the older man and falling off the bed onto the floor.  
“D-don’t hurt me please… Dad…”  
Max finished, shutting his eyes tight and curling into a ball on the sandy floor.  
David’s heart dropped. He looked around, feeling unsure of himself.  
The redhead sucked in a deep breath before picking the smaller boy up and placing him back on the bed.  
“Max look at me.”  
David ordered, careful not to touch the boy. Max just whimpered in reply and put his hands over his already closed eyes.  
David sat in silence for a moment, not knowing what to do. Slowly, he reached out and grabbed Max’s shaking hands with his careful ones. Max’s breath quickened but he didn’t pull away again.  
“Max, please look at me.”  
David begged, ghosting soft circles around the child’s hands.  
Reluctantly, Max opened his eyes. He looked at David with an expression that the redhead had never seen on the stubborn camper.  
It was one of hurt, of fear, and of panic.  
David’s breath hitched and he felt rage bubbling up. He wanted to hurt whoever had made his camper feel this way. He pushed those thoughts aside and smiled warmly at Max, who gave a bewildered look back.  
“David?”  
He asked slowly, and David nodded easily. Max’s grip tightened around his own and the redhead let go, using his hands to pick up the frightened boy and set him on his lap.  
“I’m David.”  
The counselor confirmed, pressing his face into Max’s thick hair.  
“I’m not your dad, I’m not your mom, I’m not anyone you have to fear, I’m not anyone trying to hurt you.”  
David continued.  
“I’m David. I’m your counselor, and I want to be your friend. I’m someone who loves you very much, Max.”  
The older man finished, feeling the younger boy begin to tremble. Max turned towards David, his annoying counselor, the bane of his existence, and smiled tearfully, wrapping him in a hug.  
“Thank you".


End file.
